


Traces Of Bravery

by grimarobin



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimarobin/pseuds/grimarobin
Summary: As everyone in the order of heroes knew, Kiran was as very important person in the army. But something bugged them- the heroes that were summoned had done all of the fighting. The summoner watched as these heroes risked their lives time and time again. Although little is known of Kiran's history, one thing was clear; their fighting skills were subpar. Kiran wants to learn how to do many things- and fighting was making its way to the top of their list. What better time to ask then now? The heroes could use an extra set of hands.





	1. The Statement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my fanfic!  
> Although this is written with a female summoner, you can just switch up the pronouns when you read it!  
> This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, so expect better chapters in the future! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback! I would also love to do any requests. Just comment and I'll get on it.

“Kiran?” The prince asked, peeking into the empty ballroom of the castle. “Pardon my intrusion. I have some tactics I would like to discuss with you, and Sharena had said you would be here-” Alfonse began, looking up. Before him stood the summoner in all of her glory- her hood was down, revealing her thick and gorgeous locks. Her hair was quite long, flowing over her shoulders. She had her arms extended, her feet moving in a practiced rhythm. 

“Kiran?” Alfonse repeated, gaining the attention of the summoner. She slowly turned towards the prince of Askr, letting her arms fall to her sides. Almost on instinct, she pulled her hood over her head, a deep blush quickly finding its way to her cheeks. “Pardon me, Alfonse. I hadn’t heard you come in.” She nervously said, not letting go of her hood.

“There is no need to apologize. If I may ask..What were you doing?” The prince asked, noticing how flustered the summoner had become. Part of him regretted intruding. 

“Oh, it's nothing really..I was just practicing some dance moves, that’s all. I had found some time, since all of the heroes were relaxing tonight.” Kiran nervously admitted, shifting her gaze to the floor. How could she have gotten so unfocused? They have a war to focus on! Oh, how disappointed Alfonse must be. To her surprise, the prince had gone closer to her. He smiled gently, extending a hand. 

“There’s no sense in dancing without a partner. Will you allow me to practice with you?” Alfonse asked, a slight blush on his cheeks. Kiran slowly removed her hands from the sides of her hood, instead gently placing her hands in those of her friend. His hands were quite rough, a large contrast to hers. Yet another reminder of how little fighting she does in this army. Kiran decided to push those ideas out of her head. She must have been lost in thoughts, because Alfonse was looking at her with a concerned expression. “Kiran? Are you alright? Is something troubling you?”

'Yes. I’m freaking out.' Kiran thought, having to restrict herself from blurting out such a bold statement. Instead, she lied. “My apologies. I suppose I’m just a little unfocused. Um..so..are we dancing or what?” She laughed nervously, Alfonse soon joining in with a small chuckle. “I’ll be your lead.” 

“We don’t have any music..Maybe I can hum?” Kiran asked, smiling nervously. Alfonse gave a quick nod. “If you would like. It would help us keep time.” The two exchanged nervous smiles, moving into the first position. Kiran began to hum- it was a soft hum, the song most likely from her realm. Alfonse listened for a moment before starting. 

The two danced for what felt like hours. They were spinning and moving across the floor in the most wonderful way. They held each other's gaze multiple times, the two of them having slight difficulty. Although her mind should be empty, it was the exact opposite. Kiran was drowning in thoughts. It wasn’t noticeable at first- but by the end, Kiran felt herself becoming stiff and unbalanced.  
Eventually, Alfonse paused. “Kiran, is something troubling you?” His concern was obvious. The summoner couldn’t lie to him. “Well..yes.” She began, giving the prince’s hand a gentle squeeze before removing her hands and letting them fall to her sides. 

“I summon heroes and help with tactics. I know that i’m important here but..I don’t do enough.” She began, drawing in a deep breath. Kiran normally wouldn’t be so tense while talking to Alfonse. But she could only imagine the reaction she will get from him when she finishes speaking. No matter who she asked, this conversation would have been inevitable.  
“I want to fight, Alfonse. You fight. Sharena, Anna, Fjorm, everyone in the order. And then there’s me. I’m not just complaining. I have a question to ask of you.” 

Before Alfonse could speak, Kiran blurted out her question.

“I want you to teach me how to fight!”


	2. And So It Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! After a while, I was finally able to write some more! This is a relatively short chapter, but I plan on writing more as the story progresses. I would love some feedback on my work!

Alfonse’s concern turned into an expression of shock. Kiran watched as his entire demeanor changed, sighing and pulling her hood over her head again. “I’m sorry,” she began, realizing how asking such things may upset the prince. After all, he wouldn’t want to risk losing another important person in his life. She shifted her gaze to the floor, studying the wood that glinted at every angle instead of her friend. 

“No, you’re right.” Alfonse said, shifting his stance. He looked at Kiran, giving her a stern nod. “If you want to learn how to defend yourself, I can not say ‘no.’ Now, with Muspell's forces catching up, it would be wise for you to learn.” He never once looked away from the summoner, watching as the grip she held on her hood loosened. Her regretful expression was replaced with one of pure shock- that answer had surprised her. If the prince was being honest, he had surprised himself. 

“But this will not be easy. Are you sure that you want to do this?” When that question was asked, Kiran’s energy had sparked inside of her. She responded faster than she should have. 

“I’m more than sure! Teach me, I promise I will take every moment and learn from it.” With a nod, the prince smiled. It was a faint smile, being overshadowed by new concerns. But it was there. “When do we start?” 

“We should start soon. We can start tonight, when we will have the most space to train. Today will be a warm-up day. You must have the proper strength both mentally and physically if you expect to succeed on any battlefield.”

“Okay.” Kiran said, smiling happily. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was a little nervous. She could only hope that the Askran prince would not be able to see through her. The summoner’s smile faded slightly as her gaze shifted once again. She was now studying Alfonse’s expression. He could be read as easily as a book. 

A small smile tugged at the ends of his lips. Unfortunately, the joy stopped there. One quick gaze into his eyes told the girl everything that she had wanted to know. Not only was he thinking, but it seemed as if his mind was swirling in thoughts. He wasn’t just thinking of the night ahead of them. He seemed to be far away, as if he was trying to picture the future. How far? Kiran didn’t want to know. 

Instead of asking, the summoner gently tapped her friend on the arm. Once Alfonse had snapped back into reality, she gave him a warm smile. “Come on, we should take care of some things now then. Let’s check the supplies and check in on the other heroes before it ends up cutting into our training time.” With a small nod, Kiran led the way out of the large ballroom. Alfonse offered a small apology for dazing out, being cut off by Kiran who brought up another conversational topic as they walked. “Do you think we can see some cool aspects of nature while we train? I was surrounded by nature before I came here. I think you would enjoy a visit to my home.” 

She wished that she could have stayed there for a longer amount of time, simply dancing by herself or with someone else. Alfonse was an excellent lead. Kiran was certainly more confident in her steps now after spending a short amount of time in the ballroom. However, such small wishes could never be granted. In truth, there was too much to be done and not enough time to do it all. For now, Kiran could dream of life once this war is over. That’s the dream that keeps almost every hero motivated at this point. 

It didn’t take long for Sharena to catch up to the pair. As per usual, she was energetic. She had a lot to say, and wasted no time in telling all of the stories from today. One of the most interesting, in her opinion, had to do with some heroes that were already training; such as Cherche and Finn. She rambled on and on, soon branching into discussion about the tempest trials and other things to look forward to. 

“Do you really think so, Sharena?” Kiran flashed her friend a gentle smile, listening intently to what the princess had to say. Even Alfonse seemed interested, although he didn’t speak much. Despite that, the two girls made sure the prince was still involved in the conversation. 

They had to have walked around the grounds of the castle ten times before they realized that they were still walking. The group simply strolled and waved to passing heroes, too engrossed in conversation to turn any other way. Their conversation was nothing special. Sharena talked about how she is trying to befriend every hero; and how she was reaching that goal quickly. Kiran cut in with how more heroes would be joining the ranks, and how Sharena will have even more socializing to do. Alfonse listened, advising Sharena not to get too invested. He was still glad that she was reaching her goal, and made that clear as well. 

After some time, the group claimed that they were doing rounds. Only one thing pulled Kiran away from the conversation; that being her training. As they passed the mess hall, Kiran stopped in her tracks. “Oh dear! I have to check the supplies. I’ll catch up with you guys later, Kay?” she tilted her head slightly, flashing a wide smile at her friends. “I can’t neglect my duties.” 

Kiran gave a small nod to her friends, shifting her gaze from the princess to the prince. He nodded back. With that, Kiran walked with an extra spring in her step. This did not go unnoticed by Sharena. 

She ran down the hallway so quickly that she never caught the end of Sharena’s statement. All the summoner heard was “Hey! Something’s up Alfonse, and I have to find out what it is! So I’m..” Once Kiran turned the corner, she could ease her tense shoulders. However, that relaxation was short lived. The sound of approaching footsteps prompted kiran to continue down the hall.


End file.
